Talk:Gipsy Danger vs Godzilla/@comment-26128914-20151224193819/@comment-68.5.15.209-20160304041532
You accuse anyone who uses actual facts and evidence to explain why godzilla and monsters in his verse are better than Gipsy and other jaegers and PR kaiju that they use no evidence to support their claim, when that person is actually you, buddy. Yeah your calculations are wrong. You literally just SHOWED that they are wrong. Earlier you said that the meteor from Godzilla Final Wars has to be 15 to 30 megatons, judging from what it did, and yet now you say that it’s not even 15 mt! Tell me, why the heck should anyone bother to use any of your calculations if even YOU disagree with them. Next, your memory of the movie (Pacific Rim) must be in error. Trespasser showed up and got killed BEFORE the Jaeger program was even created. Trespasser was not categorized. And if Trespasser can take missiles that Kill Zilla, well good for it, that doesn’t mean EVERY other PR kaiju that his same durability. Different Kaijus have different durability mind you. What did Striker’s missiles do that make them so potent? They hit the Kaiju, and then they exploded normally. That particular kaiju had ZERO durability feats, and the fact that it died from the missiles show how terrible its durability is. Seriously, compare Striker’s and Kiryu’s missiles on screen right now (You want evidence? Re-watch the freaking movies if you have to. Since you’re such a fan, I expect you to know what I’m talking about). There is absolutely NO power differential at all. Both hit their targets and explode EXACTLY the same. What happened in that scene was that the kaiju died from Striker’s missiles, not the missiles killed the kaiju. Please be smart and know the difference in those two quotes. Replace Striker with Kiryu to fire missiles; the same result would have happened. Why? Because their missiles have zero power differential based on what’s seen on screen! Next, you accused me of disproving nothing when really it’s you who refuse to anything I say. Let me say this one more time: Gipsy is the mech that lost its arm twice in the same movie, by the hands of the PR kaiju. Godzilla and monsters in his verse are clearly physically stronger than the PR kaijus by a huge margin. (Unless you can prove that the PR kaijus can do Godzilla’s best strength feats, listed above) You seem to be avoiding trying to disprove the strength category, so either you can’t, or you are too scared to, so I’ll assume that you admit that Godzillaverse outclasses Pacific Rim the strength category. In that case, if gipsy loses its arm twice by the PR kaijus, then explain why Godzilla and other Toho monsters can’t do the same when they are leagues stronger and also possess claws (Most of them). Your ABC logic makes no sense! And I’m pretty sure a mech that gets its arm torn off physically by kaijus would have bad durability. Why? Because they suck at tanking physical blows from creatures they are meant to deal with. Surviving a nuke is a testament that only shows Gipsy resisting heat and surviving massive explosive force. It doesn't show that Gipsy can tank the kinetic force that Godzilla would physically hit him with. It also doesn't show that he can tank being smashed to pieces by Godzilla's foot or his tail or whatever. BTW, I’m talking about EACH Godzilla incarnation being able to do that. Name once that Godzilla had his entire limbs physically torn off by the monsters he faced. The reason gipsy has bad durability by Toho standards is because it can’t tank blows from kaijus that well. Continuing from this, the reason why Raiju is weak is because its charge failed to damage the same mech that can’t tank physical attacks from kaijus. I already covered why Gipsy isn’t that durable using evidence from the movie, so you better not say that I didn’t. Need a reminder, reread above again. You say that I disproved nothing, well you literally just said “Gipsy has amazing durability,” without even explaining why. And my goodness, Gipsy’s fall feat is by far, the most wanked up feat I’ve ever seen. Gipsy showed down before it hit the ground. If it didn’t slow down at all, then your calculation would be right. I know you mentioned its slow down, but that’s where you’re wrong. Gipsy slowed down A LOT more than you think. The speed of it falling right before hitting the ground was only around as fast as GMK Baragon falling after GMK Godzilla threw him (Compare the two if you want evidence). Plus, if your calculation was correct, then the impact of Gipsy hitting the ground would have caused A LOT more collateral damage. If your calculation was right, than the impact would have destroyed most of the city, but that wasn’t the case. You really need to stop with this “Gipsy became a meteor…”, because meteors as big as Gipsy create big craters and can destroy a lot of a city. Did that happen with Gipsy’s impact with the ground? NO!!! Its impact didn’t do much to the ground and only created some dust. The point is that gipsy’s slowdown is what ultimately makes your calculation completely incorrect. In the end, you are just showing off how butt-hurt you are and showing that you will always root for you precious PR kaijus and Jaegers, even when you get destroyed by actual facts and evidence. You accuse others, yet you do exactly what you accuse them of doing. Finally, I really question you being such a “kaiju fan” since you require me to literally show the actual movies to you in order to remind you of evidence that occurred on screen.